


Make Me Feel Loved

by redandwhiteroses



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, I mean the OC is basically a reader insert just given a name, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: Dixie is just trying to find her friend when she stumbles on the town of Ambrose. She might have found more than she bargained for.Soulmate AU
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Bo Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Make Me Feel Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a soulmate au, and the idea of soulmates both getting scars if one gets scars just felt very Bo to me

“Hey, Sarah. I managed to find your car but have no idea where Ambrose is, so I’m just going to wait by it. When the mechanic comes to get it, make sure to ride with him. Something tells me Ambrose doesn’t have a hotel or a motel. Or a Holiday Inn. But I want to be close to the highway so we can find someplace to stay. I’m not looking to get lost while coming to get you. So yeah. Text or call me back.”

Dixie hangs up the phone. She waits a moment before letting out a long sigh and sliding down in her seat, one hand going to her temples. Fucking Sarah. Of course her car would break down on her way back home, despite her insistence that she just had that hunk of junk looked at by a ‘professional’. She claimed it was a deal too, so Dixie isn’t sure whether or not the guy was cheap because he was terrible or cheap because Sarah slept with him. Assuming Sarah got her car looked at in the first place.

“Why am I friends with her again.” Dixie murmurs to herself, looking out the window. Childhood, that’s why. Still, she’s not sure nostalgia can hold this friendship together much longer. Yes, she was grateful that Sarah came to visit her over the weekend, but God. She forgot how much the other woman could get on her nerves. Not to mention, Sarah was not the same person Dixie remembered. Yeah, a lot of it could be attributed to growing apart as you grow older, but Dixie feels like she would have never been friends with the Sarah she knows now. She lets out another sigh and slides even lower in the driver’s seat.

A rumble sounds in the distance. It cuts through the normal sound of the forest. After a moment, Dixie slowly slides back up the seat to sit up properly. The sound was coming from a truck. A small, hopeful smile makes its way onto her face. It had to be the mechanic, right? Hopefully Sarah was with him. That would make things convenient. The smile fell from her face. If that made things convenient, it absolutely meant that Sarah would not be with him.

The sounds get louder. It takes several minutes, but eventually, the truck comes into the clearing. The driver stops once he sees Dixie’s car. She can almost see the driver trying to figure out what was going on. With a soft sigh, she opens her door and slips out, making her way over to the car. The driver pauses for a moment before rolling down his window. Dixie appraises him once she’s standing in front of the window.

He’s handsome, more handsome than she expects. He’s got a cap on, but she can see strands of dark hair sticking out from under it. His jaw is chiseled, all sharp lines that make her things of what it would be like to ride his face. His eyes are bright, although something unreadable is lurking in them. His smile curves into a slow, almost lecherous, grin, and she realizes she’s been staring. Of course, she gets the sense he’d been staring right back.

“How can I help you?” He asks, southern drawl thick with amusement. Fuck. She was fairly used to the accent, given she lived in the South her whole life, but something about his was downright sexy. She smiles at him, hoping she doesn’t look like a love-struck teenager.

“Yeah. Are you the mechanic from Ambrose?” She asks. “I’m here to pick up my friend. That’s her car.”

“Friend, huh?” He looks between her and Sarah’s car. “I don’t know anything about someone coming by. Just that there’s a car to pick up.” The last part sounds a bit accusatory. Dixie huffs, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

“Why am I not surprised?” She pauses. Great. She’s got to figure out where Sarah has gone to 

“If you want, I can drive you into town. You can wait for her there and see if she turns up.” He looks at her in a way that makes her knees want to go weak.

“If you don’t mind, that would be great.” She says. “I can help you get her car on the back.”

“You don’t have to.” He says, unbuckling and opening the door. She steps back to allow him space. “I got it.”

“Yeah, but you’re doing me a favor by taking me into Ambrose. It’s the least I can do.” She counters. The mechanic lets out a little huff of laughter.

“How about you tell me how the hell you two ended up out here?” He counters. 

“I don’t know how she ended up here. I just got a call from her saying she was stranded and needed help.” He goes to the back of the truck where the winch is and begins pulling slack on the hook. Dixie lets out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a snort of amusement. 

“You sure I can’t help?” She offers. The mechanic gives her a look that makes her throw her hands up in response. A smile plays around her mouth despite the gesture. She doesn’t miss the way his eyes linger on her forearms, and she drops her hands. 

“Ah. Soulmate marks. I think.” She explains, pushing her sleeves down to cover them.

“You think?” He asks as he begins hooking Sarah’s car in order to pull it onto the back of his truck. His tone is not mean, but rather genuinely curious. 

“Yeah. I’ve had them almost my whole life. Whatever it was happened when I was young, probably when he was young too.” She can’t look at him while she’s talking.

“How do you know they’re a ‘he’?” He begins unspooling the other hook. 

“Gut feeling.” She shrugs, trying not to shift back and forth on her feet. He looks at her again. His expression has softened, and for a second, she’s worried that he’s giving her that look because of the scars. For some odd reason, she feels compelled to tell him her reasoning as he pulls the other hook to the car. “I... I don’t know how to explain it, but I just know.”

The hook makes a noise as he gets it into place. The mechanic gestures towards the cab of the truck. “Hop in. I have to move the truck.”

She moves around to the other side of the truck, jumping into the cab. He follows not long after, quickly positioning it. Once in place, he jumps out again and begins rotating the wench. It doesn’t take as long as Dixie thought to get Sarah’s car in position, but it does take a bit. He gets back in and loads the car all the way on. He doesn’t say anything, and she stays silent. Once more, he gets out, this time to secure the car. When he gets back in, she can tell it’s for the final time.

He starts down the road, and she lets out a laugh. A thought occurred to her. He looks over at her.

“Sorry.” She laughs. “I forgot to ask your name.”

“Bo.” He responds. 

“I’m Dixie.” She pauses for a second, letting the name roll around in her head. It sounded familiar. “Did you know a Billy? Billy Carpenter?”

Bo pauses for a second. “I haven’t heard that name in a while.” He finally says. He looks over to her. Something like distrust is in his expression. “How do you know him?”

“I dated him for a while.” She purses her lips at the bad memories that start flooding her mind. “I remember he said he lived in a town called Ambrose for a bit, and that he knew a kid named Bo growing up.”

“I hope he mentioned he constantly tried to beat me up. Fucker.” Bo practically snarls. Dixie can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes her.

“You can say that again.” She huffs. “I hope you gave him a piece of your mind.”

Something wicked and sinister graces Bo’s face when he smiles. “I did.” 

“If he’s still around, I’d like to give him a piece of mine.” Dixie murmurs, more to herself than to Bo. If he heard her, he’s courtesy enough to ignore her words. They pass a pile of dead animals, and she can’t help wrinkling her nose. Even with the windows rolled up, she can smell the stench of rotting corpses. She tries not to gag.

“Billy say much about Ambrose?” Bo’s voice distracts her for a moment.

“Nope.” She shifts, trying to get comfortable. For a moment, she’s struck by how comfortable this feels. Her and Bo out on the road, a car loaded in the back of the truck. The only thing that would make this more idyllic was if his hand was on her thigh, rough pads of fingers sweeping broad circles over the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. She blinks. Where did that come from...?

“Where’d ya go?” The driver’s tone is teasing. It’s almost as if he knows where she went, knows where her thoughts took her. It almost feels like he knows, and he’s pleased.

“I don’t know.” She frowns, more to herself than at Bo. “I guess the drive today got to me.”

“Well, we don’t have a hotel, but I’d be willing to put you up for the night.” He offers. Dixie smiles.

“Why do I get the feeling the offer only extends to me?” She teases.

“Because it does.” Bo’s answer is blunt. She looks at him. She feels like she should be offended on behalf of her friend, but she can’t. 

“You know what. I’ll take you up on it.” Sarah can find her own place. Lord knows that she made Dixie find her own enough times. 

“You never did answer my question.” Bo looks over at her briefly. “What’d Billy say about Ambrose?”

“Not a whole lot.” Dixie shrugs. “He didn’t really like talking about it. Only did it when he was drunk.” A frown makes its way onto her face at a particularly nasty memory, and it every fiber of her being to act normal. She has to concentrate on her surroundings, not the phantom feeling of a jagged piece of glass slicing her skin. Bo inhales sharply. Her eyes dart to the road.

“Thought I saw something.” He snorts softly. “The dark plays with your mind out here.”

“It plays with my mind in general.” She laughs softly, looking at her nails. “I, uuuhhh, the only thing he told me when he was sober was that the sugar mill was out of business. He said it like that doomed the town, but I doubt that.” Dixie lifts her head and looks out the window. “People find a way. They always do.”

He makes a noise of agreement. The two go down the road in relative silence. It’s not awkward; it’s actually nice. Comfortable. He slows down, and she sees a small river in front of the two of you. It’s small enough that you could drive across but big enough that it could present a problem to people who don’t know what they’re doing. Bo takes it with ease. As he drives across, Dixie rolls down her window. The stream smells nice. She can smell something else, something stronger.

“It’s gonna rain.” She comments. As if to prove her point, some of the dark clouds on the horizon light up briefly with a thunderbolt. 

“Yup.” The truck jolts as the front gets back onto solid ground. Bo looks over briefly. He leans over to do so, and she can feel how close he is. It causes goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. “Creek is going to flood. You’ll have to stay now.”

She turns to him, and oh. He’s closer than she thought. He’s close enough that she wouldn’t have to move but a couple inches to kiss him. If she wanted to. She thinks she might want to. “No need to sound so gleeful.” She teases. 

“When I got a pretty girl spending the night, I think I do.” His gaze flicks briefly to her lips. She laughs, delighted. She hopes he can’t see the way her cheeks color at the compliment. 

“I’m not just some girl you can sweet talk.” Dixie counters. Bo laughs, a low yet pleased sound.

“Shame. Just means I’ll have to try harder.” He turns back to the road. She hates how he can go back to act like nothing happened so easily. She lets her attention drift back to the thunderclouds. Even though it’s dark, she knows where they are and how close they’re getting. The dark there is thicker, and the sky lights up occasionally. Bo drives up a hill and into a driveway. Dixie turns to him.

“It’s going to start pouring any minute.” He comments as he turns off the truck. “I’m not dealing with a car in that weather.” She slowly begins unbuckling after rolling up her window. “Let me just run in and clean up briefly, yeah? I wasn’t expecting company. I’ll be five minutes.”

“Sure.” Bo jumps out of the cab, and Dixie leans back in her seat. He goes up the rest of the driveway and into the house, whistling a jaunty tune as he does so. Despite herself, a smile makes its way onto her face. She opens the door to the truck but stays inside. She wants to smell the rain coming in. Briefly, she wonders about Sarah. Shit. With a storm coming in, what should she do? Sho-

A bolt of lightning lights up the area. She blinks. Did she see what she thought she saw? It looked like someone was dragging... something into the house. Something that looked suspiciously like a body. Silently, she slips from her seat and out of the truck. Does she...? Well. What does she do? She can’t even be sure she saw anything. 

A piercing scream makes her mind up.

“Sarah.”

She starts running towards where the man seemed to be dragging a body. As she rounds the corner, Dixie pauses. There was nothing there. She can see marks, though. The grass is bent back where something heavy was clearly dragged. The drag marks look like they lead to a door in the house. 

“Dixie!” She hears Bo call.

“I’m over here, Bo!” She calls and instantly regrets it. What if the guy from earlier is still there? A flash of blinding light reveals that. Oh my God. A man is standing in the door. A tall man with a mask, and he... He had been dragging Sarah’s body. Her body is at his feet. He’s looking at Dixie, eying her. Sizing her up. Without a second thought, Dixie tears around the back. She needs to go. She needs to get Bo and get in the truck and go. She can hear Bo coming around the corner, and she nearly runs into him.

“What is it?” Bo looks amused at her panic.

“We have to go. There’s a- Sarah’s dead. We have to go.” Dixie reaches out and grabs Bo forearm. She doesn’t see how his sleeves have ridden up or how hers have as well. So she doesn’t notice the skin to skin contact. Scar to scar contact.

_Kicking, screaming. Pain. Dad tightens the rope and tape, and it hurts. It fucking hurts!_

_The glass shatters. The fabric of their jeans rips as Billy forces them off by tearing at the fabric, a piece of the bottle at their throat._

_”We’re going to do what Mom always wanted to do.” The man in the mask, their brother, looks at them. He’s taller than them, but his slumped posture makes it so he almost has to look up at them. “We’re going to make a whole town. And I need your help, Vincent.”_

_Their hands are trembling. “Fuck!” They roar, tossing the lamp to the side. Billy must have known they were coming, what they were going to do. How they had planned on making him pay._

_They see the car coming up the driveway, and they know. They know what their son of a bitch dad did. Lester looks at them. “He’s not... They can’t take us away. Can they?”_

_Ambrose. Billy mentioned that was his hometown. The rat was probably hiding out there. Carefully, they pull out their phone and begin typing. Sarah was probably the closest one to there, and it had been a while since they’d talked._

Dixie stumbles back, falling flat onto her ass. Bo stumbles as well, but he seems better prepared. The two of them just stare at each other in silence. Dixie’s chest is heaving, and she wants to throw up at what she’s just witnessed. How can she, though? She’d come out here with the intention to kill a man, so she can’t judge her... her...

“Fuck.” She snarls. Bo laughs.

“I’m not sure now if I feel bad for killing him.” He muses. “I should have made him suffer more, though.”

The man, Vincent, comes around the corner. Bo holds out an arm to stop him. “She’s fine.” Vincent turns his head. She can’t see the marks from the surgery because of the mask, but she has a vivid mental image of what it looked like when they were younger. When Bo and Vincent were younger. She knows Vincent and knows that he won’t hurt her if she can provide proof. Hesitantly, she rolls the sleeves of her shirt up to reveal the scars on her forearms, all parallel. She’d just thought that maybe her soulmate had some sort of problem with self-harm, but now...

This time, she does puke. 

Bo is by her side in an instant, soothing her. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re going to be fine.” He practically coos, rubbing her back gently. “We’re together now. We're together now.”


End file.
